


Cords Of Time

by IWA0IS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWA0IS/pseuds/IWA0IS
Summary: One day I woke up feeling strangeand all I could remember was the pair ofbrown orbs staring back at me with a smile. I remember having a dream where i have him by my side. I remember his voice before my memories started to fade."In our next life, I promise we'll both be in the same universe"
Kudos: 1





	Cords Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading ! <3

"Oi, Mizuki, stop watching already. You've already watched Haikyuu like five times" Akihiro said in a irritated tone, watching his bestfriend glare at him for interupting.

"It gets better everytime~" Mizuki said and sat up, dusting her pink floral kimono. 

"But you promised to go to the festival with me" Akhiro whined. 

"Oi, Yamada Akihiro, I told you I'll meet you at the festival. You came here by yourself so quit whining" Mazuki said and head to the door.

Akihiro sighed before going after his bestfriend. They had a lot of fun at the festival. Ate a lot foods and joked around a lot. They were on their way home when they passed by an antique shop. Mizuki really likes to collect antique hairpins and accessories so they went inside.

"Hiro-kun, look at this" Mizuki said holding an antique necklace. It was a gold necklace with a small round emerald pendant. 

'It looks just like Violet's brooch' Mizuki thinks.

"Oi, stop spending so much money on things you don't actually use" Hiro said walking back to where Mizuki is.

"Its pretty though" Mizuki defended staring at the necklace.

"But that's no ordinary necklace" an old man, the owner of the store said. "It can take you to any universe you wish to be" he with a sincere smile.

_______________

Mizuki didn't believe what the man just said but bought the necklace anyways. So here she is, in her pajamas, lying down the bed, staring at the necklace dangling from her hand. 

"Any universe huh?" she whispered to thin air, thinking where should she go if the necklace could really take her anywhere. "Can you really take me to Seijoh huh?" she said before letting the necklace dangle from her as she closed the lights and went to sleep.

That night she had a weird dream. She dreamt of being Seijoh's manager. That she was really close with Oikawa and that she was there to support the team everytime. That she's in the same universe as him.

When Mizuki opened her eyes, she found herself infront of a tall metal gate. Wearing a pale brown plaid skirt, baby blue button down polo with sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a maroon ribbon and white knitted vest over her polo, and not her usual uniform she wore everytime she goes to school.

"What?" she said, confused. The building infront of her is not even close to her school. Its too....white.

"Zuki-chan!" 

She looked to where the voice was coming from and her eyes widen as she saw the brown haired boy waving at her wearing an uniform similar to hers.

"O-Oikawa?" she blurted out and stared at the boy as he walks towards her.

She looked down on her chest and stared at necklace dangling from her neck with an amused smile.

"I-It worked" she stutter.

"Zuki-chan, good morning!" Oikawa said cheerfully and give Mizuki's head a pat.

Mizuki suddenly flinched from the sudden contact. She still couldn't believe it! She's really in the anime world and a student of Seijoh!

"Huh? Are you sick, Zuki-chan? You look a little pale" Oikawa said worriedly and Mizuki immediatelu shook her head.

"I'm fine, Oikawa" Mizuki said and gave Oikawa a small smile.

"Oikawa? You usually call me Tooru. Is something wrong?" Oikawa asked worriedly.

'Shit' Mizuki thinks trying to find an excuse to tell Oikawa.

"I-uhm..I'm just sleepy. Sorry, Tooru"

Oikawa nods in understanding and Mizuki sighs thankful that Oikawa believed her excuse.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, Zuki-chan. Your ponytail isn't even tied properly tsk" Oikawa said and shook his head. "Let me carry your bag while you fix your hair" 

Mizuki gave Oikawa her bag as she quickly tied her long brown hair in a ponytail, her see-through bangs overlapping her forehead. Truth be told, she really likes her hair in a ponytail than her hair down.

"Let's go~" Oikawa said as Mizuki finished tying her hair. Oikawa didn't even bother giving Mizuki back her bag as they walk to their classroom.

Mizuki was thankful she's in the same class as Oikawa. Iwaizumi and the rest of the third years are there too! They ate lunch altogether and Mizuki still couldn't believe that she's here at Seijoh, eating lunch with the boys she used to watch at the screen of phone. Time passed and it was already time to go home. She didn't want to, afraid that this silly dream of hers will end.

"Huh? Mizuki, are you not attending practice?" Iwaizumi asked, confused why the girl is already about to head home.

"You never missed practice, Zuki-chan. We'll be meeting the new first years today. The manager needs to be there~" Oikawa said and turned his back as he walked towards the gym.

"Iwaizumi, how long have we known each other?"Mizuki asks as she walks beside Iwaizumi.

"Hmm..about a year now. You're our manager since second year but we aren't really close. You're only talking to Oikawa since you're really shy, then we came to bump into you during the festival last year. And I guess we became close after that" Iwaizumi said

"Ahh..I see" Mizuki mumbled in understanding.

Festival? She didn't come to festival last year since she was sick. What happend in the span of one year she spent with her? Is there a Mizuki pretending to be her? 

"I'll see you at the gym" Iwaizumi said and you parted ways so the both of you can change clothes. 

Mizuki found a pair of white training trousers with a turquoise line on each side and a jacket similar to it. She changed into the turquoise shirt with 'Aoba Johsai VBC' written on the left chest she also found on her bag. She was satisfied wearing Seijoh's VBC practice clothes. She fixed her hair before going the gym, seeing Oikawa practicing his serves.

It was a sight to see. Definitely a dream come true for Mizuki. Kunimi and Kindaichi was with the team wearing the same shirt as hers and their jersey shorts just like everyone else in the gym.

"Tomorrow, Karasuno will be coming over for a practice match. Come here an hour earlier to we can still practice. Go home and get some rest" 

Mizuki went at the back of the gym to wash the water bottles the team used today. To her surprise, she saw Oikawa sitting on the bench...looking in pain. His eyes were closed as he massaged his knee.

Mizuki's eyes widden in realization. Right, Oikawa's injured. She was about to walk towards him when an arm stopped her from doing so. Iwaizumi silently shook his head and Mizuki just nodded in understanding.

That afternoon, she walked home with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's house was just beside her's and a few houses away was Oikawa's.

"See you tommorow, Iwaizumi-chan" Mizuki said waving as she entered her 'house'

There was no one to greet her 'welcome home.' No one was there just like always..

Her parents died in a plane crash 10 years ago. She used to have the most luxurious life before her life went downhill. Her parent's money was enough to sustain her for 10 years. She's a scholar of her school so the food and was the only thing she needed to spend money on. Her aunt adopted her after her parents' death but when she turned 15 they moved to Sapporo, leaving her alone in Tokyo. Though they gave extra money to Mizuki for fees like the water and electricity bill.

"Is this a dream?" she asked herself as she slowly slip out of counciousness.

_______________

The next morning she woke up with the same uniform hanging at the rack near her bed.

"I guess I'm still here" she said with a small smile.

She did her usual routine, not forgeting to tie her long hair in a high ponytail. When she walked out she saw Iwaizumi infront of her house.

"Good morning, Iwaizumi-chan" Mizuki said with a smile.

"Good morning" Iwaizumi said sleepily.

"Zuki-chan! Iwa-chan! Good morning!" Oikawa said as he runs to Mizuki and Iwaizumi.

The three of them walked to school as if they do it all the time. Oikawa was fooling around constantly teasing Iwaizumi as Mizuki laugh along. 

_________________

It was finally practice. Mizuki changed into a pair of the same trousers and shirt just like yesterday.

Oikawa went home early saying that he needs to go somewhere before the practice match. A manager's job was basically guiding the team and filling up the water bottles, well atleast for that day.

"Mizuki-san" 

Mizuki turned around to see who called her. Her eyes widen when she saw who called her and with a wide smile, she walked towards Kageyama.

"Tobio, how are you?" she fakes.

"Huh? Mizuki Kaori, Seijoh's manager. You know her Kageyama-kun?" an orange-haired boy said standing beside Kageyama.

"Mizuki-san? Yeah, we went to the same elementary together and...she used to spike my tosses" Kageyama said looking away.

'Spiked to my tosses?' Mizuki thought. 

"Oh, she's the girl in your wallet-"

"Shut up, boke"

Mizuki just laughed akwardly before going back to the gym. Oikawa still wasn't there and she was begging to worry since she how Oikawa endured the pain on his knee.

Finally when the practice game was about to end, Oikawa came. The coach told him to warm up and Mizuki didn't waste a second and went to Oikawa.

"Tooru, are you okay?" Mizuki asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Sorry for making you worry~" Oikawa said before starting to warm up.

Everyone on the second floor was definitely looking at them but Oikawa didn't mind. He definitely was used to the attention girls would always give him.

Mizuki was woken up by a call that night. With eyes closed, she answered the call without even knowing who's calling her at this time.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

[Zuki-chan, did I wake you up?]

Confused, Mizuki finally opened his eyes and looked at the ID caller. 

"Oikawa? Is something wrong?" 

[I-uhm...can you come downstairs?...I'm at your doorstep]

Mizuki panicked and went out of bed. She didn't even bother ending the call and went straight to the door. 

And there stood Oikawa, wearing a sweater definitely a little large for his body. The black bags under his eyes told Mizuki that Oikawa didn't sleep.

"Oikawa, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly as Oikawa stepped inside the house.

"I-uhm..I couldn't sleep" Oikawa said and looked away scratching his head.

Mizuki looked at the wall clock hangin on the wall just above the door. Its 2:07 am. She's obviously usually asleep at this time but she's not a heavy sleeper at all.

"Well, do you wanna watch a movie?" Mizuki asked as she went to her room, hoping that her laptop exists in this world.

"Ohhh, what movie do you have there, Zuki-chan" Oikawa said as he sat on Mizuki's bed.

Mizuki didn't mind it though since Hiro does it all the time. They would usually binge watch and end up falling asleep next to each other. Mizuki didn't mind it that much since he knew Hiro since they were diapers.

"I only have one movie here" she said and scratched her head a bit.

Well they usually watch on Hiro's laptop so there's really nothing much on Mizuki's laptop beside schoolworks and a bit of pictures. 

"Really? What is it?" Oikawa asked with sparkling eyes, just like a puppy being rewarded.

"I uhmm...Midnight Sun" Mizuki said and lay down beside Oikawa. "Are you alright with that?"

"Well I haven't watch it...but alright" Oikawa said and gave Mizuki a smile. 

"It's just a one-hour, well almost, movie so I think we'll be alright" Mizuki said and played the movie.

They'll probbably finish by quarter to four in the morning and they still have practice since Interhigh Tournament is just around the corner.

Halfway the movie, Mizuki couldn't help but dooze off. Oikawa gently pushed Mizuki's head on his shoulder seeing how uncomfortable Mizuki's position is.

"Goodnight, Zuki-chan" Oikawa whisphers with a smile and continued to watch the movie playing on Mizuki's laptop.

__________________

Later that morning, Oikawa already left when Mizuki woke up. Her laptop on the table and her body tucked in a blanket.

"What time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes, looking for her phone. "Shit. I'm late" 

She panicked and quickly went to shower. Her house isn't that far from Seijoh, luckily. Wearing his usual training pants and shirt, she ran to the gym hearing the shoes and volleyballs squeking on the gym's floor.

"Sorry I'm late...uhm I overslept" Mizuki said sheepishly as she entered the gym.

She quickly went to find the water bottle only to see Kunimi and Kindaichi walking towards her with the bottles in hand.

"Oh, Mizuki-san, are you okay? You look a little pale" Kindaichi commented looking at you worriedly.

"O-oh I'm okay! I just overslept I guess...let me help you with that" Mizuki said and grabbed the bottles from the first-years.

"Oi, Oikawa, your toss is low" Iwaizumi complained, gaining Mizuki's attention.

"Sorry, Iwa-chan" 

__________________

Days passed and the team practiced as usual until the day of Interhigh finally came. Mizuki took note to came earlier than the team so she came prepare the needed things like the banner and water bottles.

"Oh, Zuki-chan, you're early today" Oikawa greeted as he eneter the gym.

"A responsible manager need to take care of some things you know" Mizuki said and zipped her duffle bag.

It somehow mad her sad about the thought that this was all an illusion. No doubt that she may go back to her real world. That she'll leave these beautiful boys someday.

"I know you'll take care of me when I need you" Oikawa said and gave her a sincere smile.

Mizuki's smile dropped not knowing what to respond to Oikawa. What he just said hit different when she knows she'll leave him someday.  
"Hmm, of course. I uhm..I brought you guys snacks. It's not much but just something you guys can eat on the way" Mizuki said and placed her bag on her shoulder, walking out as she hears the team's noises. 

Mizuki was alone in her seat on the way to Tokyo. Most of the team was asleep on the way to Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium while the first years was eating the snacks she brought.

"Mizuki-san!" 

Mizuki turned her head from where the voice was coming from. She smiled at the orange-haired boy running towards her.

"Hinata" Mizuki smiled back at high-fived as Hinata stood infront of her.

"Tobio" Mizuki greeted with a smile and ruffled the latter's hair.

"O-Oi, Mizuki-san, I'm not a kid anymore" Kageyama said shyly and looked away.

"I'm looking forward on beating Seijoh!" Hinata said with a determined expression.

Mizuki's smile drop knowing that it won't happen tomorrow. 

"We won't back down" she said and forced a smile.

"Alright, see you around, Mizuki-san!" Hinata said and ran away.

"Tobio" Mizuki called out before Kageyama could walk away. "Here" she said with a smile and threw a carton milk at Kageyama.

She smiled at him once more before walking back to where the team is. 

First day was really tiring, especially for the boys. They rented a place to sleep on for the night so that they won't have to travel another five hours tomorrow.

"Oi, Oikawa, make sure not to stay up late" Iwaizumi said before turning off the light of the room.

"Goodnight, everyone~" Mizuki said before heading out to her own room.

__________________

It was the second day and finally the time for Karasuno's match against Seijoh. Mizuki sat on the bench waiting for the game to be over. It was finally a set point for Seijoh and she closed her eyes seeing Hinata jumped for a spike only to be blocked. Her team cheered as Karasuno froze from their individual places.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just go somewhere" Mizuki said and ran away from the team.

She made sure to buy a carton milk on her way before heading to where Karasuno was.

"Tobio" she called out and Kageyama looked at her coldly.

She hand out her hand and Kageyama accept the milk without a word. She felt dumb for going here without knowing what to do. She simply wants to cheer Karasuno up but it may be a bad idea showing up here.

"You did well, Tobio" Mizuki said as she gave Kageyama a soft hug. She felt Kageyama froze on his spot but she didn't mind.

"See yah" she said before walking away from where Kageyama was standing.

________________

"Zuki-chan, let's go to the fireworks festival this weekend!" Oikawa said cheerfully as they walk home.

"Hmmm"

"Oi, Zuki-chan, say something!" Oikawa whined and continuesly poked Mizuki's arm.

"Oi, Oikawa, stop being so noisy" Iwaizumi said irritatedly and Oikawa just stuck his tongue out like a child.

________________

Mizuki take a look at herself on the mirror as she wore her kimono once again. The same pink floral kimono and her hair styled with beaded hair pins and flowers.

"Zuki-chan!" Oikawa greeted, who's also wearing a traditional clothing, beside him is Iwaizumi.

"Tooru! Iwaizumi-chan!" she greeted as the two walk towards her.

The festival was just as fun as she imagined it would. There were a lot of game stalks and food stalls. Oikawa almost ate every food on the festival offered.

"Zuki-chan, look! Do you want one?" Oikawa asked pointed at the giant onigri slushie with a cute face.

"Will you get one for me?" Mizuki challenged.

"Oikawa, she's not a kid" Iwaizumi said before taking a bite of his cotton candy.

"I'll get it!" Oikawa said determined and went to the stall.

The game was just about shooting rings on the bottles. It took Oikawa about five tries before he managed to get the onigri slushie.

Mizuki was hugging the slushie as the three of them stood on the open space, waiting for the fireworks to begin. 

"Zuki-chan" Oikawa called out making Mizuki look at him wigh questioning eyes.

"What is it?" Mizuki said innocently, hugging her onigri slushie.

"Please stay with me....Kaori"

And the fireworks started to fill the black sky with colors, reflecting on their faces as they stared at each other. Mizuki's tears started falling as she stares at Oikawa. She knew she couldn't and it was breaking her heart to break his heart. The worst thing about it was she never knew until when she'll be able to stay by his side.

"Yeah, I'll stay by your side as long as I can" Mizuki said wiping her tears before looking up at fireworks looming over then. 

____________________

Mizuki agreed to accompany Oikawa since this uncle wants to watch his nephew play volleyball.

"Takeru, yahoo~" Oikawa greeted as the both of them entered the court.

"Oh, Kaori-chan!" Takeru said completely ignoring Oikawa and ran to Mizuki.

Mizuki was actually suprised that Takeru knows her as is she's really part of his life. 

"Takeru-chan" she greeted and pat Takeru's head.

"Oi, did you just ignore me?!" Oikawa whined.

"Eh? Tooru, you're still in practice clothes even when you're not practicing tsk" Takeru said and rolled his eyes.

"O-Oi! Zuki-chan is wearig the same shirt as me!" Oikawa said and pointed at Mizuki.

Its true that the both of them are wearing the same shirt. Although Mizuki decided to wear shorts instead of her usual training pants.

"It looks better on her than you" he said and went back to his team.

"Tsk, he never respects me" Oikawa mutter and crossed his arms.

"Are you hungry? I saw a crepe and takoyaki stall just near here" Mizuki said and stood up to leave.

"Choco banana for me" Oikawa said and lean on the bleachers.

"I'll be back" Mizuki said before walking to the stalls. Luckily there was no one else ordering so she got their orders fast.

Choco banana for Oikawa and choco mango for her. 

"Here" Mizuki said and gave Oikawa his crepe, not even bothering to ask for a payment.

"Thank you~" Oikawa said and instantly digged in. "Zuki-chan" Oikawa called out.

"Hmmm?" 

"Qualifiers are just around the corner. Would you spike to my tosses" 

Mizuki stared at him, wondering what happend in the past year a 'Mizuki' interacted in this universe. Sure she is a varsity in her world back in middle school, but it somehow feels different when someone who doesn't really exist is willing to toss for you.

"I would love to" Mizuki said with a smile. "..but I want you to take a break..Tooru"

Oikawa wasn't even surprised that even Mizuki looks down on his knee. Yeah sure it hurts, a lot, but that won't stop him from playing volleyball. One day, when his knee is healed, he'll show the world how great he is.

"I knew you'll say that" Oikawa said and leaned back, closing his eyes. "You stopped playing anyways"

Mizuki eyes widen and her hand unconscious touched her chest. 

'Does he know?' Mizuki thought.

"Let's go, Zuki-chan. Takeru is waiting" Oikawa said and walked towards Takeru without even waiting for Mizuki.

They bumped into Kageyama that day. Oikawa being silly himself, annoyed Kageyama like usual. 

______________________

"Mizuki, are you alright?" Iwaizumi suddenly asked, gaining the attention of the whole team.

Mizuki akwardly looked around and and turned her back on the team.

"Pfft, Iwaizumi-chan, of course I am. I'll go refill the bottles" Mizuki said panicking, quickly getting the bottles and ran to the water station.

"Shit" she mutter and placed the bottles down and leaned on the wall, catching her breath. "Not now..please" she said, eyes closed as she tries to calm her breathing.

Once she was able to calm herself down, she quickly refilled the water bottles and went back to the gym.

"Good work today" she said, helping the team clean up after a long day of practice.

"Let me hold that" Oikawa said, getting the bottles from Mizuki. "You look extra tired today. Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I-uhm..yeah..I uhm I..I slept late last night cuz I was watching a movie" Mizuki reasoned out.

Oikawa didn't believed her but nodded anyways. It was clearly obvious she's lying but Oikawa kept his mouth shut.

"Well do you have plans tomorrow? Let's go to watch a movie together" he said cheerfully.

Mizuki slighty looked up, thinking if she has plans tomorrow. Well its a Sunday afterall..but exams are near.

"Oh.." she said remembering her promise to first years from Karasuno. "I uhmm..I promised Kageyama and Hinata that I'll help them study for the exam" Mizuki said with an akward smile seeing Oikawa disappointed face.

"Oh..that's fine! I need to do something anyways" He said and walked faster.

"But we could watch at my house after?" Mizuki invited making Oikawa stop on his tracks and looking back at her with a smile on his face.

Kageyama and Hinata came by right after lunch. They said they already ate lunch so Mizuki didn't bother preparing food for the duo.

"But if we failed this exam we can't go to the training camp" Hinata said and fall back on the floor.

Mizuki completely memorized what will happen to them. Hinata will fail because he skipped a number and Kageyama maily focused on memorizing only.

"Well, Hinata, make sure not to skip any number. Check it carefully..and Kageyama don't just focus on memorization. Not all exams are just about memorizing" Mizuki said and took a sip on her orange juice.

"Kageyama-kun, let's take the train if we failed. I have spare money on my piggy bank" Hinata, eyes full of determination. 

"I..I could take you guys to the camp" Mizuki said with a small smile.

"Wahhh really? Would you do it for us, Mizuki-senpai?!" Hinata said, smiling widely.

"Of course. So better ace the test!" Mizuki and gave the duo's heads a pat.

"I'll ace it!" Hinata said with determination.

"Thank you, Mizuki-san" Kageyama said sincerely.

Maybe. Just maybe. She could change the flow of the story. Even if just the duo passing the exams on the first try.

_____________________

[Eh?? You're going to Tokyo to take chibi-chan and Tobio-chan there?] Oikawa whined through the phone.

"Yeah..they had a make-up test. Come on, Tooru, you can come with me if you want to. Let's travel Tokyo for a day." Mizuki said trying to convince Oikawa to accompany him.

[But I have an appointment with the doctor] She heared Oikawa shift position making the bed creak a little.

"Oh.." Mizuki sais trying not to sound disappointed.

[And besides, Tobio-chan and I can't be in the same car without him getting pissed. I'm trying to be a good senpai here] Oikawa said proudly.

"Tsk. As if. I'll go there myself then" Mizuki said and closed her laptop to prepare to go to sleep since the first day of training camo starts tomorrow.

[I can go there though. I'll take the train by myself so you could take both of them there sooner than to wait for me] Oikawa said and Mizuki coukd swear she heard Iwaizumi from the background.

"Eh?! Wouldn't that cost you your allowance?" Mizuki said suddenly worried Oikawa would end up spending too much because she asked him to accompany her.

[No, it's okay. I have spare money to spend. Whose car are you gonna drive anyway?]

"Oh I have my own car. I uhm I gotta go. I need to take a shower. Iwaizumi's calling you too" Mizuki said placing the towel on her shoulder.

[You should dine with us here. Iwa-chan's mother cooks the best!] Oikawa exclaimed and chuckled.

"Its not even your house, idiot. I need to go. Goodnight, Tooru"

[Goodnight, Zuki-chan! See you tomorrow] Oikawa said cheerfully.

"Hm. See you, Tooru"

_______________________

"Mizuki-san!" Hinata shouted and ran towards Mizuki's car. "Wahh. Mizuki-san, you have a really nice car!" 

Mizuki just chuckled and went inside her white BMW x1. It was a gift from her parents. Although she received it after they died. They intentionally left it for her.

"Tobio, Hinata, you two can take a rest so both of you will have energy for later. Hinata, there's a bag there full of food and a few carton milk. You can eat whenever you want just don't make a mess" Mizuki said and started the car.

"Oh, ice popsicle. Nishinoya-senpai loves this!" Hinata said and took a bite of the ice pop.

"Oi, boke, that'll give you a brainfreeze" Kageyama said and rolled his eyes.

It was a 5 hour dirve from Miyagi to Tokyo. The both of them ended up falling asleep halfway. It was a peaceful ride unlike Saeko's driving. Mizuki made sure to be extra careful with her driving so that they could sleep peacefully.

"Oh, Shouyou, Kageyama!" Nishinoya shouted excitedly waving like a child.

"Huh? Seijoh's manager?" Yamaguchi said making everyone turn their head to Mizuki. 

She wasn't even wearing anything related to Seijoh so she was surprised Yamaguchi can remember her. Well to be specific, she's wearing a high-waisted ripped jeans and red silk tank top wuth a white shirt underneath. And of course, never forget to put here long hair in a ponytail.

Her phone buzzed so she fished it from her pocket to see who texted her.

From: Tooru  
Zuki-chan, I'm at the Tokyo station! Text me when you get here(っ˘ω˘ς )

Mizuki replied an 'I'll be there soon' before keeping her phone to tell the boys she's gonna leave.

"Hinata, Tobio, I'm going now" Mizuki at the two who were warming up to play.

"Aww you're leaving that soon?" Hinata whined earning a smack from Kageyama.

"Hinata, boke. She have things to do" Kageyama said and fixed his kneepads.

"Yeah..unfortunately. Well do you best, okay?" she said and fist bumoed with the two before going back to her car and drove to the station.

"Tooru!" Mizuki shouted seeing the the familiar brunette hair from the crowd. 

Oikawa looked really stunning in his black sweatpants and blue over-sized shirt that's tucked in.

"Oh, Zuki-chan! Thank God you're here. Girls here keeps on asking for my phone number and pictures. I can't blame them though. No one can really resists this handsome face of mine" Oikawa blabber as the two of them starts to walk back to Mizuki's car.

"Whatever, Tooru" Mizuki laugh and started the car as soon as they got there. "Let's visit Shibuya so we could shop around for a while" 

"Ohh, Zuki-chan, you seem to know Tokyo well" Tooru said to which Mizuki just smiled at.

'Of course. I live here' Mizuki thought and drove away from the station.

"How's your check up?" Mizuki asked, eyes focused on the road.

"Well, the doctor said I'll be fine as long as I don't overwork myself that much" Oikawa said, slightly pouting.

Mizuki parked her car infront of a cafe before the two of them walk to Shibuya Crossing. The crossing was packed as usual. 

It was already 6 in the evening when they finished shopping and trying out different foods. Well they didn't really shopped that much. Just a matching white hoodie with a small crown patch on the left chest.

It was already past 11 in the evening when they got to their neighborhood. Mizuki parked her car on the garage of her house since Oikawa said he'll just walk from there.

"Zuki-chan, come on give me a hug. I'm to tired to walk" Oikawa whined sleepily.

"No, you're dirty. Go shower stinky" Mizuki joked and placed her keys on the glass bowl in her kitchen counter.

"Fine, fine. Goodnight, Zuki-chan. Thanks for today. I'm sure you're tired so take a rest" Oikawa and pat Mizuki's head lightly before heading out. 

"Shit" Mizuki mutter as she fall to the floor a few seconds after the door closed.

She clutched to her chest painfully hoping the pain will go away soon. It didn't hurt like this before that she actually thought she would die that night.

"W-what..." she mutter staring with wide eyes at her what seems like transparent arms.

_____________________

It was another day of practice. Mizuki prepared the water bottles and a little snack for the team. A team of adult outsiders will have a practice match with Seijoh today for the up coming spring tournament.

'Its near..Seijoh's 3rd years' retirement is near' she thought.

"Mizuki, are you okay?" Iwaizumi said startling Mizuki a bit.

"O-oh, yeah! Totally fine. Here" Mizuki said and handed Iwaizumi a towel.

Iwaizumi took the towel and wiped his sweaty face. It's been atleast two hours since the practice match started. Oikawa was doing pretty good connecting to the adults even though he just met them that day.

"Right" Mizuki said suddenly remembering something.

"Hmm?" Iwaizumi hummed and looked at Mizuki questioningly.

"Nothing. Uhm..I'm just gonna do something" Mizuki said and went out of the gym.

She smiled when she saw Kageyama peeking his head on the small window to spy on Oikawa. She quietly stood beside Kageyama and pretended to spy on Oikawa as well.

"He connects well with other players doesn't he" Mizuki said and pretended to observe Seijoh's captain.

"M-Mizuki-san" Kageyama blurted out, surprised and a bit embarassed at the same time that Seijoh's manager caught him spying.

"Hey" Mizuki said with a smile. "Come, let's grab something to drink" Mizuki said and drag Kageyama to one of the closest vending machine.

She bought two carton milk for the two of them knowing well what Kageyama wants.

"I can pay for it" Kageyama said and opened his wallet only for a small picture to fall.

Mizuki was quick enough to pick the picture first and take a look at it. Her eyes widen in realization that it was her and Kageyama in the picture.

"I know this picture.." Mizuki whispher while staring at the picture. Kageyama seemed embarass that she found out he keeps a picture of 'them' in his wallet.

'Hiro..' Mizuki thought.

It was suppossed to be Hiro but instead, it was Kageyama who was beside her in the picture. It was one of Mizuki's volleyball game during middle school and Hiro came to support her but in this picture she's holding, it was Kageyama beside her.

'Just how much memories do I not remember' she thought before giving the picture back to Kageyama.

"Well I need to go. Practice is about to end" Mizuki said looking at her watch. "See ya, Tobio. Take care on your way back!" Mizuki said and waved at Kageyama.

"See ya, Mizuki-san" 

Mizuki went back to the gym and saw that the adult's team won against the team. Well not fully since it was Oikawa who served as their setter.

"Ah I'm tired" Iwaizumi said and sat beside Mizuki wiping his sweat.

"Here" the manager said and handed Iwaizumi his water bottle. "Miyagi Prefectural Qualifiers is near"

"Yeah..Oikawa's overworking himself again" Iwaizumi said and looked at Oikawa who's serving even if practice is over.

"Looks like we can't do anything about that" Mizuki said and looked down and fingers. It looks like its buzzing turning transparent and turning back to normal. 

Iwaizumi didn't seem to notice thought. And Mizuki was thankfuk for that. She doesn't know how to explain that she didn't came from this universe and all of their memories with her are fake.

"Mizuki, I'm going home" Iwaizumi said and stood up but Mizuki shook her head lightly.

"I'll wait for Tooru. You guys go ahead" she said and gave the team a smile as they go home one by one.

She offered Oikawa help with getting the balls but the latter simple denclined saying he can handle it himself. So Mizuki sat on the floor and waited 'til Oikawa finishes his extra practice but she ended up falling asleep instead halfway.

Oikawa served the ball and it hit the floor with a sharp sound before it bounces away. It was the last ball on the cart and he still has five more serves to finish before completing the 100.

"Zuki-chan, you can go-" He stopped midway seeing Mizuki fell asleep while waiting for him He somehow felt guilty since the manager looked so tired.

He quietly walked towards Mizuki and grabbed his jacket to cover her since she already changed into her school uniform. 

"Take a rest" Oikawa said softly and kissed Mizuki's forehead and started picking up the balls so that the both of them could go home earlier than he planned to.

Mizuki opened her eyes right after Oikawa turned his back on her. She was half awake when Oikawa covered her with his jacket and kissed her forehead. Oikawa's scent rushed to her nosetrils and with a smile, she closed her eyes once more. She wanted to help the captain clean the gym before they leave but she felt too tired for some reason.

A light tap on her shoulder woke her up and saw a pair of brown orbs staring back at her. She blinked a few times before her vision adjusted to the light.

"Let's go home" Oikawa and offered his hand to which Mizuki accepted with a small smile. "Use this. Its cold tonight" Oikawa added before draping his vbc jacket over Mizuki's shoulder.

Mizuki forget her's at home and her body isn't that immune to cold so she had no choice but to accept Oikawa's jacket. 

________________________

"There's a meteor shower tonight. Do you want to watch it with me?" Oikawa said as the two of them started walking home.

"We could watch it at my house" she offered.

She used to watch the stars at their rooftop lounge with her parents back then so you could say she's fond of the moon and stars.

"I'll just take a shower" Oikawa said as they reached Mizuki's house. Mizuki nodded and went inside her house to take a shower as well.

She simply wore a matching min silk pajamas and her white hoodie she and Oikawa bought at Shibuya since its cold tonight.

She prepared a few snacks like packed pudding, KitKats and Oreos with various of flavors, and a bottle of water and milktea as well. 

There was a small traditional teahouse at her rooftop and the rest of it was empty so she lay down matresses and pillows so the both of them could lay down while watching the stars. She left the snacks at the tea house before running down hearing the doorbell ring.

"Oh.." she chuckled seeing Oikawa aslo wearing the same hoodie. "Copycat" she said before the both of them head to the rooftop. 

"They should show up in about 30 minutes" Oikawa said while looking at the screen of his phone.

"Tooru" Mizuki called out pointing her dslr camera at Oikawa. Although she already clicked the shutter button before Oikawa could look at her so he could take a stolen picture of him.

"Zuki-chan, the camera's too close to my face" Oikawa complained and careful took away the camera from Mizuki. 

"The tripod's there" Mizuki said and pointed at her tripod so the both of the could take a picture together.

Oikawa set the camera on the tripod and ran beside Mizuki. They took couple of pleasingly aesthetic pictures before they decided to sit down since the meteor shower will start in about 5 minutes according to the news.

Mizuki lifted her hand as if she was trying to touch the moon while Oikawa rested he chin on his palm while staring at her with a small smile on his face.

"I want to go there" Mizuki said out of nowhere.

Oikawa brows furrowed and Mizuki put down her hand before staring back at Oikawa.

"Where?" Oikawa asked softly.

"To the moon. Or maybe even just to the stars..I want to be one of the stars" Mizuki said and sighed.

"You can shine even if you're not the star or the moon..Kaori" Oikawa said sincerly and lay down on Mizuki's lap.

"Do you think there's pain there, Tooru?" Mizuki asked softly while caressing Oikawa brown fluffy hair.

"Hmm..I don't know. I've never been there" Oikawa answered honestly. 

The both of them stayed quiet for a while, just admiring the stars. It was then Oikawa asked a question Mizuki never expected.

"Does your heart still hurts?" Oikawa looking up to Mizuki.

Mizuki's lips slightly parted from shock.

'Does he know?' she thought.

"You think I don't know didn't yah" Oikawa and chuckled sadly before siting up. "I know you have a weak heart. How you almost died when we were young. And how you were in and out of the hospital" Oikawa said without looking at Mizuki.

'How?' was the only thing Mizuki could think of.

"Oh..uhm Tobio-chan told me...he never shuts up about you anyways tsk" Oikawa said, whisphering the last part.

"Uhm..here" Mizuki said and handed Oikawa a pudding flavored KitKat. 

"You're really a manager" Oikawa laughed and broke the KitKat so he could share it with Mizuki.

"Qualifiers are near" Mizuki said softly after a long span of silence.

"Hmm" Oikawa hummed and took a bite of his KitKat and leaned his head on Mizuki's shoulder.

"You're tired" Mizuki chuckled and opened a pack of cookie dough flavored Oreos.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Oikawa said with a small smile and closed his eyes trying to endure the pain on his knee.

"Do you believe that there's another universe other than the world you live in, Tooru?" Mizuki saked out of nowhere.

Oikawa sat up properly and stared at Mizuki as if he's trying to read what Mizuki is thinking at the moment.

"Maybe. But I hope in the parallel universe, the Tooru there is happy and healthy. I hope I'm still with beside you there, Zuki-chan" Oikawa said with a smile and moved his face closer to Mizuki's.

"I hope so too" Mizuki said and was about lean in for a kiss when the meteor shower started pouring.

It was fascinating. It felt magical, too unreal. She almost felt like she's inside Your Name. As if she's Mitsuha and Oikawa's Taki, they couldn't be together but fate found its way.

The both of them closed their wishing for their greatest desire as the magnificent view from the sky looms over them.

'Please let me spend a little more time  
with Tooru'

'I want to always be by Mizuki  
Kaori's side. Forever'

The two opened their eyes with a smile, admiring the view above them. Oikawa turned to Mizuki with his pinky out. 

"Zuki-chan, promise me that you won't leave me, no matter what happens" Oikawa said with a small smile.

Mizuki hesitated for a second. She almost said no to Oikawa. She didn't want to break his heart. Not yet. 

With tears falling from her eyes, she smiled at Oikawa and intertwined her pinky finger with his. The light from the sky illuminated her face and Oikawa couldn't help but adore Mizuki's face.

"Hmm" she said and nodded. "I'll celebrate every milestone with you, Tooru" 

_______________________

"A new member?" Mizuki asked acting dumb as she stared at the new boy on the team.

"Oh, Mad dog-chan, you're finally here" Oikawa greeted as practice started.

Everything was going well until Kyotani spiked the ball a little too hard that it ended up hiting Mizuki's head as it bounced off the court making her fall on floor.

"Ow" she mutter while holding her head. 

'Kyouken sure does have a powerful spike' she thought and tried standing up.

Her vision was blurry since her glasses fell on the floor. Well she really didn't like wearing eyeglasses so she wears contacts instead but she didn't felt like wearing it today so she wore her glasses.

"Here" Oikawa said wore the glasses on Mizuki properly.

"Thank you..." Mizuki mutter and blinked a few times for her vision to adjust.

"Are you alright? Let me see" Oikawa said worriedly and removed Mizuki's hand from her forehead.

He sighed seeing the small cut on her forehead. It wasn't that deep nor that big but its somehow bleeding.

"O-oh.." Mizuki said looked away. " It's just a cut don't worry to much. Go back to practice" she said and pushed back her glasses.

"Oi, Mad dog-chan, be more careful!" He shouted and went back to the court making Mizuki chuckle.

She caught Iwaizumi staring at her worriedly so she smiled at him before going at clubroom to get the first aid kit.

Mizuki used the mirror to treat herself but can't help notice her arm looking transparent as if...as if she's disappering. She lifted her shirt lightly only to see a part of her stomach looking like a transparent bubble as well.

"So my time's almost up huh" she said to herself while looking at her reflection at the mirror, tears threatening to fall. 

___________________________

The day of the qualifiers finally came. Mizuki prepared food for the team just like she always do. Seijoh won 2 sets over Date Tech with much ease. They're facing Karasuno next so Mizuki head out while the team was practicing to buy a carton milk for Kageyama.

"Oh. Mizuki-san!" 

Mizuki turned to the familiar voice with a smile. She saw Hinata running towards her excitedly with Kageyama beside him.

"Hinata, Tobio!" Mizuki greeted with a smile. "Looks like we're your next oppenent" 

"We'll win this time!" Hinata said, eyes full of determination.

"Hm we won't back down" Mizuki said knowing well their victory will cause Oikawa to lose his last ticket to the nationals. But beyond that, she's happy for Karasuno.

"Oi, Kageyama-kun, say something" Hinata said nudging Kageyama who's awfully quiet.

"Are you okay, Tobio?" Mizuki asked worriedly.

"M-Mizuki-san.." Kageyama called out shyly and handed Mizuki a banana flavored carton milk.

"Tobio..thank you" Mizuki said with a smile and gave Kageyama a short hug before they went on their own ways.

Mizuki stared at the banana milk Kageyama gave and noticed a small note attatched to it.

"A note?" Mizuki mutter and detached it from the carton milk.

Kaori-san, goodluck on  
the game!  
  
-Tobio

Mizuki smiled seeing Kageyama's terrible handwriting and flipped the note for her to see a wallet sized picture. Mizuki smiled staring at the picture of her and Kageyama, just like the one in Kageyama's wallet. She placed it on her wallet before she poked the straw on her milk.

"Zuki-chan, where did you go?" Oikawa asked as he sat down beside Mizuki.

"Hmm" Mizuki hummed taking a sip of her banana milk.

"Oi tell meee" Oikawa bugged and started poking Mizuki's arm with a pout. 

"Oi, Shittykawa, stop bugging her" Iwaizumi snicker and hit Oikawa's head.

"Iwa-chan, you're such a meanie" Oikawa whined and rubbed the spot Iwaizumi hit.

"Let's go, the game's going to start" Mizuki said and stood up.

The game started with ease and she thaught she was ready to see how both teams struggled 'til the end, but she wasn't. She wasn't ready to see how Hinata overcame his trauma from getting shut down from their last game against Seijoh. She wasn't ready to see Oikawa hurt himself just to set to Iwaizumi for that one point. She wasn't ready to see Iwaizumi doubt himself as an ace just because he didn't score that spike. She wasn't to see the Karasuno cheer while her team cries in dispair.

"You guys did well. I'm so proud of you guys" Mizuki said as she also starts to tear up.

"Let's greet th audience" Oikawa said looking down. "Line up"

One by one, they went on a line but Iwaizumi stopped midway and Mizuki exactly knew what he's thinking. Mizuki walked over him and caress his back. Iwaizumi looked up on her with tears flowing from his eyes.

"You did well, ace" Mizuki said trying to comfort the boy beside her. 

__________________________

The whole team went out to eat ramen just like Oikawa promised. 

"Sir, more noodles please" Oikawa requeasted as he handed his empty bowl with his mouth full.

"Didn't coach just treated us a meal?" Hanamaki said looking at their captain chewing like a hamster.

"Shut it! I need to eat right now" Oikawa said spluttering out noodles from his mouth to Hanamaki's face.

"Oi, Tooru, chew properly. You're gross" Mizuki said and shook her head before slurping the noddle from her bowl.

"That's filthy, your jerk" Hanamaki said and wiped his face.

The third-years decided to go back to the gym so Mizuki went along. Oikawa was cursing a little too much and Iwaizumi's brown stayed furrowed that it's starting scare her.

"Cheer up, Hajime. Your furrowed brows are terrifying"

"I know" Iwaizumi said with a scary face to with Mizuki laughed at.

"Come on, Hajime, you'll get wrinkles early if you don't ease those brows~" Mizuki teased.

"Oikawa, don't serve with all your might!" Mattsukawa complained after he failed to receive Oikawa's powerful serve.

"Ugh my side are killing me" Iwaizumi groaned holding his left hip.

"Me too, Hajime. Me too" Mizuki chuckled as she decided to play along with them.

Her breathing was faster than usual and her chest was starting to hurt, but she didn't mind at all. Her heart may be too weak for these kind of activities but she won't let the chance of playing with the team slip away.

" Guys, a moment, please" Oikawa suddenly said as the team starts to pack up.

"Oi, stop it! Everyone is feeling great now. Don't try to end it! Let's end this nicely" Hanamaki said knowing where this conversation will end.

"Shut up!" Oikawa said and sighed.

Mizuki exactly knew his next words and she couldn't help but tear up. It breaks her heart to see him like that. She looked at her hand and saw that it started to disappear. 

'No..not yet. Not today, please' Mizuki begged and held the necklace dangling from her neck.

"Thank you for these past three years!" Oikawa shouted with all his might and everyone in the gym started tearing up. Oikawa ended up crying himself.

"I told you.." Hanamaki said while crying. 

Mizuki went home with Oikawa and Iwaizumi after all the drama that happend on the gym. No one spoke it was until then Iwaizumi started and Mizuki smiled at the two. 

'You're wrong, Hajime. Tooru..Tooru will be happy as he gets old. And I can guarantee that' Mizuki thought, quietly listening at two's conversation.

"You're the best partner that I can be proud of. You're a really amazing setter! And even the team change from now on, that won't change" Iwaizumi said proudly while looking at Oikawa.

"Kaori, you're the manager that team can count on. An amazing friend that I can relly on. I'm proud I'm you're bestfriend" Iwaizumi said as he turns to Mizuki. 

Her lips slightly parted from shock since it wasn't in the original script.

"But when we win, I'll defeat you with all my might" Iwaizumi continued. 

Oikawa snickered and turned to Iwaizumi.

"I can't ask for more" Oikawa said proudly and both of them raised their fist to fistbump.

The both of them looked Mizuki as if asked her to join their fistbump. She looked at her nearly transparent fist and joined them. They looked at her with a smile but Oikawa's smiled disappered seeing how Mizuki's fist looked different from their's

"Z-Zuki-chan.." Oikawa stutter with tears started forming in his eyes.

"O-Oi, Mizuki, what is this some prank?" Iwaizumi blurted out as his hand fell to his side.

'It wasn't suppossed to end like this' Mizuki thought.

"I-...I can explain" Mizuki started knowing very well her time is almost up "I'm..I'm from anither dimension. A-another universe" 

She couldn't even look at the both of them in the eyes. She didn't want to see them crying.

"W-what?" Iwaizumi stutter and Oikawa stayed awfully quiet as tears flowed down on his pretty face.

"This necklace. It gave me the power to travel to this world...I'm sorry. I should've told you guys sooner" Mizuki said and finally broked down.

"K-Kaori..Kaori, don't leave me" Oikawa cried out and it's breaking Mizuki's heart to see him like this. It felt unreal, but she was deeply inlove with a fictional character.

As she knows more about him with the time she spent with him, he became much much more just than her favorite character. She actually fell inlove with Oikawa, the Oikawa she spent time with. 

Mizuki took one step foreward and wiped both of their faces with her almost-transparent hand. Oikawa didn't waste a second a hugged her while crying like a baby.

"I love you..I love you, please don't leave me" Oikawa cried out making Mizuki shed more tears. 

She smiled and caress Oikawa's back to help him calm down. She wants to see them smiling when she leaves.

"I love you too, Tooru. I'm sorry I had to break your heart" Mizuki mutter and kissed Oikawa's forehead before gesturing Iwaizumi to join the hug.

"We won't forget you" Iwaizumi said and closed his eyes.

"You'll always be the number one captain and the number one setter for me, Tooru" Mizuki said and pulled away to wipe Oikawa's tears "And you'll be my number one ace, Hajime" She said with a said smile before hugging the two once again.

"I'll miss you guys" was the last thing Mizuki said before her body starts to fully disappear leaving no trace behind that she existed in this universe.

_______________________

Oikawa went to his room feeling lifeless that the love of his life disappeared infront of him like some bubble.

"Huh?" Oikawa mutter seeing Mizuki's dslr camera on his table. "Zuki-chan" he mutter and opened the camera to check the files.

Everything it captured was the moments they spent together. Their moments in Shibuya. The stolen shots Mizuki captured during practice. There was even one when Iwaizumi hit Oikawa and when he's sleeping. Pictures during each game as is she's a professional photographer that captures each spike, set and the game itself using her camera. 

And then there's that one night they spent together to watch the meteor shower. It felt just like it was just yesterday. Oikawa caressed Mizuki's smiling face on the camera screen with a sad smile on his face.

"In our next life, I promise we'll be in the same universe" Oikawa whisphers and shuts the camera off.

_______________________

Mizuki woke up in an unfamiliar place when she opened her eyes. The room was awfully white and she felt like- oh.

'Hospital..I'm at the hospital' she thought, too weak to speak. 

There was this massive pain in her chest that she almost felt like her heart's going to stop beating soon.

"Mizuki, you're awake" A voice beside her said making her turn to the familiar voice.

"T-Tobio..." she said weakly with a small smile.

The boy simply nodded and lightly pat Mizuki's head.

"I-I'm letting you go..you don't have to suffer anymore" the boy cried and held Mizuki's hand.

"Thank you.." Mizuki said weakly with a smile.

"I'm so grateful to meet you. Thank you for the last 17 years of friendship" Hiro said and leaned in to hug Mizuki.

"Thank you, Akihiro" Mizuki said weakly and closed her eyes and never opened them again.

That night, Mizuki Kaori became one with the stars.

___________________________

All she wanted was to see Oikawa again, even if just for a second. That night, she dreamt of the first time she stepped infront of Aoba Johsai's gate. She dreamt of Oikawa greeted her every morning and how he would pissed the hell out of Iwaizumi every morning. She could still remember the small details, like how Oikawa overworked himself, how Iwaizumi hated to see his childhood bestfriend in that state, the water bottles of the team waiting to be refilled, how the team pat each other on the back for comfort. Mizuki could almost feel the warmth Oikawa gave when he hugged her. It was as if it was stilla there. It was as if her life flashed in her eyes after death. 

At one point in her dream, Mizuki looked up and saw no roof above her. The night sky had suddenly become a pale blue, and the warm orange glow of the sun slowly spread across the horizon. The sun started to rise as she sees her surrounding more clearly. She's at her rooftop, the stars loomung over her. Over them.

Shee turned her head slowly to look at Oikawa, and watched him as he lay in his arms. Mizuki called out Oikawa, and Oikawa slowly opened his eyes as if he woke up from slumber. He turned his head and met Mizuki's gaze with brown eyes.

Sunlight broke into the room, cascading all along the tea house and floor, and casting shadows all around. It lit Oikawa's face up mesmerizing Mizuki with its beauty. 

She felt her heart rate accelerate but it didn't hurt this time. Her throat tightened and no words came out of her mouth. Oikawa beamed at her with a smile that spoke a thousand words, and his hand reached out to touch Mizuki's cheek. Mizuki felt his palm- warm, full, caressing the round of her face. She leaned into his touch, and her vision began to fade, her eyes welling with tears.

Oikawa leaned in and touched his forehead to Mizuki's. He was only a blurred shape now, but Mizuki knew he was still there. She knew she's finally a part of his universe now. Oikawa spoke, his voice peaceful. Carefree. Relieved.

"You're here."

A trembling, chuckled escaped Mizuki's lips and she nodded. She smiled.

"I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you very very much to everyone who reached this far. I honestly wrote this out of nowhere although it took kinda a while to finish it but yeah I did. I hope you guys appreciated my hardwork and thank you so much for reading my work. Bye bye~ ♡


End file.
